Talk:Newspaper
Cameos I think we could add to this section the details about what is hidden on the newspapers drawn on the manga. For example, if I remember well, Buggy was on the newspapers which was read by Absalom and Hogback when they were leaving Thriller Back. Buggy's crew also read on the newspapers that he was sent to Impel Down. WE times I guess from the title of chapter 825 that the name wasn't in English to begin with (the chapter title is . Can someone add the kanji/romanji for the WE times? And should we translate it to begin with? Someone added the Japanese name, although I'm still wondering if we should or should we not translate it. I don't remember what the rule of thumb is for these cases. In terms of aesthetics and familiarity the English version seems better Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:10, May 10, 2016 (UTC) It appears to be based on The Nikkei; it has exactly the same style of full name/abbreviation: Nihon Keizai Shimbun (日本経済新聞) shortened to Nikkei (日経). For reference, VIZ translated is as World Economic Journal / WEJ. 'WE Times' isn't a proper translation since the abbreviation doesn't have the word Times or newspaper or anything else, it's basically just WE (or its Japanese equivalent of having the first kanji in each compound, which is probably closer to GlobEco). I'm guessing the extra Times or J for Viz was to make it read better, particularly since the English scripts are in all caps and saying IN THE WE would look weird (less of a concern on this wiki). It's probably still best to keep it in English if possible though. Maybe just go with the Viz version, since Times is a proper noun that's indicated by having タイムズ/Taimuzu and not the kind of thing I'd imply, unlike journal. 09:34, May 10, 2016 (UTC) I think World Economic Journal (WEJ) is better than "WE Times". --Klobis (talk) 12:22, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Agreed. 13:09, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Paper When Blackbeard read the news at chapter 903, page 15 it's titled "World Economic Paper". What more possible: *Different newspapers (If so, it needs to be added). *Same newspaper, different name in the past (If so, it needs to noted). *Same newspaper, mistranslated (If so, it needs to be fixed). *Same newspaper, Oda changed his mind\forget (If so, it needs to be noted\wait for volume release and\or SBS). Rhavkin (talk) 19:58, May 7, 2018 (UTC) It appears to be "World Economy News Paper". It's more legible in the anime but can be seen in the manga as well. The acronym can be "WENP" as the initial letters are darkened in the anime. 10:33, March 31, 2019 (UTC) The word news does not appear in the manga. So that's just the anime being wrong again. Not to mention the word newspaper is never spaced. SeaTerror (talk) 17:41, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Unless you can clearly tell that the manga uses another word in place of "news", the anime isn't automatically wrong. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:55, March 31, 2019 (UTC) It says World Economics Paper. SeaTerror (talk) 17:58, March 31, 2019 (UTC) No, there is clearly another word before paper. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:00, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Yes. Economics is a long word. SeaTerror (talk) 18:56, March 31, 2019 (UTC) It's two letters longer than Economy. There's clearly a space indicating a third word. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:21, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Economics, not economy. Economy is from the anime. SeaTerror (talk) 17:01, April 2, 2019 (UTC)